


Make It Forever

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Detention, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Make It Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Закрепим отношения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685699) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



"And this is for stealing my potions ingredients!" Severus shouted, snapping his hips forward.

Harry groaned and pushed back against him. His chest was pressed to Severus's desk and his hands were tied behind his back. 

With a length of silk, but he was still restrained. That was what mattered.

"I'm so close," Harry said between panting breaths. "Just _fuck_ me."

This time Severus was the one who groaned. He grabbed Harry's hands and began slamming into him, every thrust plunging deep. 

Reaching around with one hand, Severus stroked Harry's thick cock as he fucked him. Next time he'd suck Harry off first then make him come again on his cock. Maybe with Harry riding him or over the arm of the chair or even in his bed....

"Harder, do it, fuck, come on, fuck!" Harry rambled before crying out as he came, his arse clenching around Severus's cock. Three more thrusts and Severus stilled, coming hard inside Harry. 

He stood panting, heart racing for several long moments before he slipped free and wordlessly cleaned the mess they'd made.

"That was amazing," Harry said, still bent in half, legs spread, and apparently not planning to move. "I think we should get married. Make it permanent. Forever."

"What?" Severus knew what he thought Harry had said but in his post-coital state he must have been imagining things. 

"If we get married we can do this every night, not just when you manufacture a reason to drag me to the dungeons and have your wicked way with me." 

It was a good thing Severus had charmed one of his chairs to fly to him if he were about to pass out because he found it beneath him as his knees gave way.

"You all right?" Harry said, finally straightening up. His bonds fell away instantly, as they could have at any moment he'd desired, and he was at Severus's side in no time. 

"You can't be serious." Severus looked at the naked man in front of him, remembering just who it was he was dealing with. No longer a troublesome schoolboy but a wizard many would kneel before if Harry allowed it. Of course, he didn't which made him all the more attractive. "I'm eminently... unsuitable."

Harry raised a brow—clearly he'd been spending too much time with Severus as it was rather well done—and then said, "So it's all right if we fuck, but if I love you, that's not on."

Severus froze. "What did you say?" 

A grin slowly grew on Harry's face, his green eyes bright and twinkling. "I said I love you and I asked you to marry me."

"Harry, I..."

"Shh, you don't have to answer now." Harry pressed a kiss to his lips. "I believe I have another _detention_ Friday."

"I haven't assigned you a detention for Friday," Severus said, somewhat confused.

"You will after tomorrow," Harry said smirking and kissed him again. He then Summoned his teaching robes and threw them on over his naked body. "Good night, Professor."

Severus watched as Harry walked toward the door and he just couldn't let him leave without answering.

"Yes," Severus whispered then cleared his throat and repeated his response again. "Yes."

Harry turned back toward him and, with that one look, Severus knew he was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
